The Price of Her
by foxomatic
Summary: Selena Chartier has been abducted and forced to replicate the infamous painting September Morn from a photo. Having escaped, she must now seek the help of Basil of Baker Street to catch the mysterious culprit before his hidden plot unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

_Note:_

_Selena's last name is pronounced "Shar - tea - ay."_

The Price of Her

"If you want this man to help you Selena, your going to have to trust him." Edith looked sternly at Selena. "You can't let this ruin the rest of your life.. You simply must be willing to open up."

Selena didn't respond, but let her eyes drop to the door mat. It occurred to her that it didn't say "Welcome" like most others that she had seen. It was difficult to listen to Edith, though Selena knew that she meant well. Of late it has been difficult to listen to anyone; she felt as if her body was brimming with dark matter, too full to take in anything else.

She pricked up her ears when approaching footsteps sounded from the other side of the door. Selena felt Edith take her hand in what she assumed was meant to be a comforting manner. The door opened to reveal a kindly looking older man. Shorter than both women, he had a large mustache and light fur; his expression was immediately concerned.

"How may I help you?" His voice was fatherly.

"Is this the home of Basil of Baker Street?" Edith asked.

"Indeed it is, madame." The gentleman replied. "But he currently isn't home; would you like to come in and wait? Your certainly welcome.."

"Yes, thank you very much -" Edith replied hastily, tightening her grip on Selena's hand and pulling her into the flat.

Selena was anything but put at ease by the appearance of this room; all manner of oddities were strewn about in every which place. A pistol tossed carelessly onto the sofa, a stuffed bear hung awkwardly over the back of a chair ; pages and pages of written material lay scattered about the floor, along with another miscellaneous paraphernalia.

"I'm sorry everything is such a mess," the man with the mustache began. "It always manages to get so.." He gestured towards the sofa with the pistol. "Please make yourselves comfortable." "Oh, and excuse me for not introducing myself," he hurried over to where the two women were just sitting down and held out his hand to both in turn. "I am Dr. David Dawson."

"I am Edith D'Aubigne, and this is Selena Chartier," Edith said curtly, taking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you both," he replied smiling. "Unfortunately I can't wait with you - I have an appointment." He made his way towards the door where he pulled a blue over coat off of the coat hanger.

"Oh, do you not mind us being here alone?" Edith asked.

"Oh not at all.. Though I am very sorry I have to rush off , you caught me just on my way out. Please, make yourselves at home .. though I'd advice you not to touch anything." He thrust both arms through the sleeves and opened the door. "Basil should be home soon."

"Thank you." Edith smiled.

Mr. Dawson nodded his head hurriedly and closed the door behind him. Selena breathed deeply. How sickened by the whole ordeal she was. She continued to convince herself that she wasn't ready to do this; Edith had insisted that the crime were to be investigated immediately - it was evident that Selena was still in quite a bit of danger.

Drumming her fingers on here thigh, Selena absentmindedly noticed a small paper package on the table beside her and wondered if it could be rosin. She remembered hearing mystery stories as a child and was reminded of how the detectives always seemed to play violin.

"Darling," Edith began cautiously. "You are going to have to try and be a little more talkative. I'm sure he's going to have a lot of questions.."

Selena again breathed very deeply. "I don't want to talk to anyone. Especially men; I've had quite enough of them."

"Selena, now is hardly the time for generalization."

In responce Selena shot an angry look at Edith. Her long dark hair hung loosely over her shoulders. The gray fur around her eyes was slightly wet. She spoke in a whisper despite the urgency in her face. "How can I ever trust any one again?? How, Edith?" The older mouse could only lower her eyes. "It was the person I trusted most who did this to me! I know better now!"

Both women were startled when the door burst open. The resulting draft caused the papers about the room to lift and swirl. A tall, lean mouse raced in, so intent on something that he failed to notice the two strangers sitting on his sofa. He strode just past them, rummaged in his pockets, produced a small scrap of paper, and, seemingly excited, wheeled to face the two women.

"Ah!" he cried, startled. "Good lord, I hadn't noticed you two.." Edith rose immediately.

"Oh, we're very sorry to have startled you." She held her hand out to him. "I am Edith D'Aubigne." She gestured to the sofa as he slowly took her hand. "And this is Selena Chartier. We met Mr. Dawson on his way out."

"Ah.." the younger mouse replied, seeming distracted, despite his surprise. Releasing Edith's hand he stepped past her and to the sofa, where he addressed Selena. "Terribly sorry - but would you mind.." He gestured to the left with his hand. Selena immediately scooted over, producing the pistol she had noticed earlier; she had managed to sit on it.

"Thank you." he replied curtly.

He hummed to himself as he carried it quickly to his desk at the opposite wall, regarding his scrap of paper.

"Excuse me," Edith began, slightly taken aback. "A serious crime of sorts has taken place. We need your help!"

After a brief examination, Basil set the gun and paper down on his desk. He turned to approach them, his hands folded behind his back showing a gentlemen's refinement he had not yet shown them.

Addressing them both, he asked, "What has happened?" He noticed Selena shudder. He turned to her then, now directing the question towards her. Edith answered.

"She was abducted. By her own uncle. She was missing for a week before she returned to us, beaten and crying."

"I was taken underground, I believe, blindfolded." Selena began tentativly. The softness of her voice startled Basil. "I was locked in a small room, and forced to replicate a painting I was shown a photo of." She looked straight ahead as she spoke, staring at nothing.

"She was abused horribly!" Edith added urgently. "-by some man and his men.."

"He threatened to let them have me if I didn't do the painting well enough. If I ever refused or made a mistake..." Selena continued to stare. Her voice was dim.

"The man wore a mask..." Edith added.

".. no one was identified?" Basil asked.

Edith looked sadly at Selena, looking for an answer. "She won't tell me any more. That's all she has said."

Basil moved to where Selena sat and crouched so that he could look into her face. Again, he was taken aback for a moment. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was while her face was lowered. "What became of your uncle?" He spoke very quietly. "He was the one who abducted you?" Selena squeezed her eyes shut but wouldn't reply.

"She escaped somehow." Edith started again. "She says they are looking for her.. She refused to notify the police." She stepped closer to Basil. "Whoever he is that horrible man is plotting something.. and we don't even know who he is!" Her pace quickened and she neared the edge of hysterics. "He's looking for her and we don't know who he is! He has minions in our own family!! We can't trust anyone!!"

Basil stood and was quiet for a moment. "It's obvious that he is planning on stealing the artwork; he may be planning to use the copy as a temporary replacement to lengthen his escape..." Addressing Selena, "what was the painting?" Selena only shook her head.

Basil turned towards Edith. "Where are you planning on staying? It's quite some distance from Provence'.."

Edith was surprised by his assumption that they were from Provence', and was hesitant to answer. "I can't stay, "she replied finally. "I have to return home. You see, I am-"

"The house keeper." Basil interrupted.

"...yes, and I have been charged with the care of Selena's grandfather. He is nearing his end you see, and he can't be left alone..." when Basil didn't speak she continued. "I'm was going to leave once we found Selena someplace here she could stay-"

"There are people looking for her and you are going to leave her alone?" Basil asked in disbelief.

"She wouldn't have it any other way..."

"She can't be left alone," Basil said sternly.

Selena listened distantly. She could feel herself trembling. How disgusted she was with herself - portraying herself as a small, frightened, defenseless creature.. She refused to appear as small as she felt. She would not let on how afraid she really was. She glanced up at the young man speaking sternly with Edith. _You'll have to trust him_, she had said. Selena was almost surprised at how impossible that seemed. Hadn't she learned that no one could be trusted? Even those who you believe love you?

"I'd rather she stayed here, actually." she heard Basil say.

"..Well.. I don't know..." Edith looked to Selena with a worried expression.

"She would be much safer here with people to look after her - it also may aid us in finding the culprit."

Selena refused to show her fear. She didn't protest, but found that she couldn't say anything.

"..I think I should speak with Selena about this..." she heard Edith saying. "Mr. Basil, would you mind leaving us for just a moment.?"

Basil nodded his head and stepped out of the room. Edith sat down next to Selena and took her hands.

"Selena, we mustn't be rude to this man," Edith used the same tone she had used out on the doorstep. "He is the best detective there is; he is being very kind if he agrees to help us on such short notice; even if we do pay him for his services." Selena lowered her eyes to her hands and nodded stiffly.

"Will you be able to stay here without me?" Edith asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to, we can find you a motel - though I do think you will be safer here.."

"Oh Edith," Selena suddenly burst out. "I'm afraid! I don't think I'm ready to be alone.."

"You won't be alone, Mr. Basil and that nice man Mr. Dawson will be here.. and the house keeper, I'm sure she will be friendly.." Her tone softened. "You've got to be strong, Selena. "

Selena nodded. "..I will be." She raised her eyes to meet Edith's, feeling some of her old spirit returning. "Go home, Edith, go take care of _grand pere_."

Edith smiled and kissed her. "Now don't you worry about a thing," she said reassuringly. "This will be an adventure for you." She paused, planning her next words carefully. "...And Mr. Basil seems rather amusing, to say the least.." She waited for a reaction, but received none. "He will be good to you."

Edith teared slightly in a brief good bye. Selena was left standing in the doorway, watching her hurry off down the dimly lit sidewalk. She felt more angry now than frightened. How she wanted those awful men to suffer. She felt her fists clench. Feeling awkward, she returned to her place on the sofa, uncomfortable with Basil's eyes one her.

The night progressed quickly. Selena found her self constantly on the defensive, not wanting to answer Basil's questions. She desperately wanted to let her mind rest without the constant torture of memory. The situation brought some life to her, however. It wasn't often Selena had found herself matched in wit; she surprised herself by noticing and almost admiring how quick Basil was at getting answers she didn't at all intend to give.

She wore out quickly. It was difficult for her to linger so long on such a painful subject without rest or consolation; she could sense her visade' of strength melting away. She thought briefly of the painting she had replicated. She thought of the woman standing in water. Water that was the mountains; water that was the sky. She began to wonder, as she often had, who the woman was; was she cold in the water?

"Selena..." she heard Basil speak her name. It was the first time he hadn't called her ms. Chartier, and it called her back to attention.

"The man." he looked straight into her eyes. It made her uncomfortable. "You've told me almost nothing about him."

Selena thought back to the towering dark creature. His wild eyes behind the white leather mask. She shuddered; the thought chilled her. Again she thought of the water woman. She was shocked and ashamed when she felt wetness around her eyes, dampening her fur. Basil lowered down in front of her and moved to touch her shoulder. Selena cried out, startled by his contact, and quickly turned away. Embarrassed and ashamed, she started to cry.

Basil stood and turned his back. He was at loss as to what to do. He'd never dealt with someone as difficult as she to question. He longed to comfort her; to speak of other things. He wondered how Mme. D'Aubigne had given her the strength she had. His experience had taught him to treat and use a person as he would a clue; and to be baffled by a clue was something he had virtually never experienced.

He turned back to her awkwardly. "I'm sorry If I upset you." He glanced at the non existent watch around his wrist. "it is getting late. Would you like to try and sleep?"

Sleep? Sleep sounded like a fairy tale. She was, indeed, exhausted, but the discomfort of this unfamiliar place, her distrust of her host and her generally agitated state all made the notion seem impossible. She felt herself shaking her head, though privacy did seem appealing.

She lifted her gaze when she heard Basil crossing the room. He pulled an old record off of the book shelf and blew the dust off of it. He placed it on the record player and made his way back to her. The records sounded very old and had terribly feedback, but the soft piano was very calming as it began to drift through the room. It was of french origin and somewhat familiar, and it soothed her somewhat. Basil sat down beside her. He sat with his elbows propped on his knees and his chin resting on his hands, studying her in a way that made Selena uncomfortable; and yet, it amused her slightly as she felt she was being seen in a way she had never been before.

"I think I startled Mme. D'Aubigne, "he said. His smile made him appear almost boyish.

"How did you know?" Selena asked steadily. "- that we're from Provence' and that she is a house keeper?"

"She ties her hair in that funny way." Basil said matter of factly. Selena was shocked when she almost giggled; she had always teased Edith about her hair. As a child it had reminded her of an old face. She would make her younger brother laugh by saying that Edith could see from behind as well as front.

"It's the same twist used to fold a napkin, or twist the dough of _pain de petit déjeuner_. It would take a practiced hand to twist that from behind and on your head. She must have had to do it often."

Selena saw where he was going with this, though she considered his assumption rather vague, though it had been correct.

"You take chances with your deductions, I think."

Basil smiled openly and seemed to Selena more than ever like a young boy; as if he were explaining mathematics to his mother who would have long since forgotten.

"Elementary." he said simply.

Selena studied him openly for a moment before turning away. She was reminded of her uncle. How much she had loved him. How she had trusted him.

"I think I would like to rest for tonight." She said quietly.

Basil looked at her a moment longer before rising and walking quickly across the room and disappearing into the one opposite. He returned minutes later behind an plump and kindly looking woman, dressed only in a night shift and looking rather irritated. She started when she saw Selena.

"Oh my!" she began, washing off any previous fatigue and rushing to her. "You poor little dear!" She took both of Selena's hands in hers. "I wish I had been informed you were here! Look at you... exhausted!" She shot an angry glance at Basil. "Mr. Basil!" she exclaimed. "What are you thinking, keeping this poor dear up and about when she needs a cup of tea and a warm bed..."

Basil maintained an unaffected composure.

"Here, come with me," she said kindly lifting Selena from the chair. "I'll put you in our guest room with some clean sheets and some nice warm tea."

"Thank you.." was all Selena could think to say.

The woman led her upstairs and out of sight, fussing continuously over her. Basil pulled his pipe from his vest pocket and lit it as he watched them disappear.

"Now..." he began quietly to himself. "-all one needs, is time to think.." he strode to his arm chair and sat down, loosing himself in the action he did best.


	2. Chapter 2

The Price of Her

Chapter 2

When the clock down stairs chimed three times, Selena had still not slept. She had risen form her bed and sat at the night stand, looking at herself in the mirror. Her dark auburn hair seemed black in the dark. It felt heavy and hot. It reminded her of the darkness she had felt inside her, and was startled with the image that she had grown so full of it, it was sprouting out of her head and covering her face. The desire to get it off of her shoulders and back urgently washed over her. She desperately dragged her fingers through it. It was matted and damp.

She was so exhausted - the heat of her hair seemed to be suffocating her. Enraged, she pulled the drawer of the night stand out and onto the floor. She rummaged in the dark and found a pair of scissors. Climbing to the mirror, Selena made a clumsy jab with the open shears at her hair. Her vision was blurred with tears; the inconvenience only irritated her to a greater extant. She caught the edge of her night shift. Again she pulled the scissors back for a second thrust.

Rigid arms darted around her and grabbed her wrists, pulling them back towards her shoulders. The too familiar feeling of forced submission overwhelmed her. She screamed and dropped to the floor along with the shears. Again she cried out as she scrambled up against the wall, feeling lost in her hair.

"Shhhhh! Shhhh.." she heard Basil's voice urge in the dark. She felt his hands, more gently this time, cautiously come to rest on her shoulders. She flinched and he quickly lifted them. Embarrassment, shame and a sense of pure brokenness came immediately over her. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

After a moment of silence, Basil's voice sounded harsh amidst the quiet.

"Let me help you.." he whispered.

Selena held her breath as she felt his fingers touch lightly behind her ears. He pulled her hair up and off of her face. She turned the back of her head towards him slightly. She felt him pull his fingers through three times, and then begin to braid it tightly.

How embarrassed and disgusted she was with herself. A mess on the floor that needed cleaning up. How could she ever face him again after this? Gathering all the courage she had left, she managed a weak "thank you".

Basil stood and helped her up in a swift motion. He guided her gently to the bed, and lowered her onto it. He crouched before her on the floor.

"The Painting is called "Matinee de Septembre." he said quietly.

Selena closed her eyes and nodded.

"Its beautiful, I think."

"Do you think she's cold?" Selena asked, barely audible.

Basil was quiet for a second. "Only for a moment." he said gently. "The sun is rising."

Selena's exhaustion overwhelmed her and she lay back in the bed. She barely had energy to acknowledge Basil's eyes upon her. She fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

Selena awoke feeling stiff and heavy; she pushed herself out of the sheets and stretched. The lighting in the room suggested late afternoon. Not wanting to look in the mirror, she only smoothed her hair and clothes briefly with her hands before stepping outside and descending the stairs.

She found Basil sitting in his arm chair, his chin in his hands and an irritated expression on his face. Across from him, Mr. Dawson sat on the sofa, turning the pages of an old newspaper. In fact, Selena noticed as she approached them, the floor was littered with old newspapers.

"Upon my word," she heard Mr. Dawson murmur. "I had no idea how difficult it would be to find just one article.." he stood when he saw Selena approaching. "Good morning Ms. Chartier," he began formally. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better."

"I suppose I should be, after how much I've slept.." Selena replied, picking her way across the floor and seating herself on the sofa. Mr. Dawson chuckled as he sat back down and lifted the newspaper.

"I do suppose it would have been better fit of me to have said good afternoon."

Warm air filled the house wen the kitchen door opened. The kind house keeper entered the room with a tray of tea in her hands. She looked surprised to see Selena.

"Oh! how nice to see you up and about, dear!" She exclaimed, setting the tea down admits the new papers. "You'd better have a spot of this, it will make you feel even better."

Selena nodded in thanks and eagerly took a warm cup, breathing in the steam.

The kind woman moved to where Basil sat and thrust a cup into his hands. "You're unhealthy." She said curtly before heading towards the kitchen door.

"Now this is interesting," Selena heard Mr. Dawson speak at her left. Basil paid little attention and sipped his tea. "Woman Dies in Childbirth." He read allowed. "Early yesterday morning, January 5th 1912, Julie Phillips, along with her unborn babe -" Basil made a choking noise and spewed his tea onto the rug.

"Died in childbirth!?" he shouted.

"MY RUG!!" The house keeper bellowed, rushing into the room. "Why can't I keep _anything_ in this house with out you _destroying_ it!?" Basil waved her away were she some irritating insect.

"Whatever, whatever!" He cried, snatching the newspaper from Dawson. He murmured to himself as he quickly reviewed the article.

"-But Basil," Dawson rose, confused. "We already knew that she was dead.."

Selena was feeling terribly left behind, and a little angry for not being informed. She stood so that she could view the newspaper from over Basil's shoulder.

"Who is Julie Phillips?" she asked, reading the article.

"The woman in the painting." Basil said absently. "Her fiancé' Henry Thompson," he read allowed, "has been placed under custody after displaying threatening behavior towards Dr. Anthony Lourence, the head surgeon. This is it!" Basil exclaimed. "This is exactly what we've been looking for!" He thrust the paper into Selena's hands. "Dawson!" he cried. "Find me Dr. Anthony Lourence!"

It so happened that the now retired Dr. Lourence lived only on the other side of town. He was a tall and frail looking creature; his dark fur was thin and patchy. The moment he had opened his door to find the three of them on his door step, Selena had become instantly fascinated with the wrinkles around his eyes. How they reminded her of rose bushes in winter!

Dr. Lourence seemed relieved once Basil introduced himself.

"Oh my," he exclaimed in a deep voice. "I don't suppose you could have come at a better time..." he slowly moved to a dresser covered in papers on the opposite wall of the room.

The home he resided in was musty and dank. The furniture and size of his flat suggested that he was a man of wealth, though it felt lonely with only one resident. The room in which they stood was for the most part scantily furnished, with only a small desk, a few cushioned chairs, and a floor lamp. A deep green rug covered the majority of the floor.

Dr. Lourence returned to them with a letter in hand.

"I just discovered this under my door yesterday morning." he said with a worried expression. He handed the parchment to Basil and began to wring his hands.

"Anthony Lourence," Basil read. "you will finally pay for what you have done. I will avenge my wife and child. "

"Surly this is from Thompson," Basil exclaimed, lowering the letter.

"Yes, I had thought so myself.." Dr. Lourence replied slowly. "Though this will have been the first I have heard of him in almost three years... as I'm sure you know, he went missing shortly after he was released from custody."

Dawson lifted his spectacles to his eyes and bent to study the letter in Basil's hands.

"What do you make of it, Basil?"

"Unfortunately very little.." Basil replied. "It appears to have been written with a bowl point nib that has been dented slightly.. to the left.. " He paused to rub it between his thumb and forefinger. "The paper is of typical Strathmore manufacture... and judging by its texture and torn left edge - unless I am very much mistaken - it has been torn from a sketch pad that was bound -" He raised the letter to his nose and sniffed it. "- in leather!"

"And how does that help us?" Dawson asked patiently.

"It doesn't Dawson," Basil replied flatly. "we're going to have to have a closer-" he cut off and pulled the paper closer to his eyes. "Aha!"

He moved between Dawson and Selena and held the paper up to the light. A faint pink ring was visible in the bottom left corner.

"A mug ring." Selena thought allowed.

"Your typical tavern mug, judging by it's size." Basil added.

Again he sniffed the paper. "Malt Liquor. And look," he motioned towards several darker areas on the paper. "In this light you can see that it has been slightly exposed to.." He pulled a magnifying glass from his coat pocket and examined the parchment. "coal dust... Also," he began, squinting his eyes. "By the look of the ink this was written in a much more humid area than what we are accustomed to.. steamed almost, as odd as that sounds."

Selena looked at him skeptically. "..Steam engines..?"

"-Whomever wrote this letter did so at a train station." Basil said quickly. "And one near by, judging by how hastily it was written."

"Now hold on just a minute..." Dawson insisted.

"We've simply got to find the nearest train station with a tavern -"

Selena felt Dr. Lourence lean over her shoulder and whisper beside her ear.

"This man's quite out of his mind!" He chuckled quietly.

"I've already deduced that much.." Selena replied, ignoring the discomfort his closeness brought upon her.

Good heavens, Basil," she heard Dawson saying. "I can already see where this is going and I am not entirely sure we want to go through -"

"Oh don't worry old chap," Basil interrupted. "We've already seen how you do in these situations. I think it may be capital of you to sit this one out."

Selena found it difficult to breath above the railroads. An evening fog had come in thick - it was a bit dizzying the way it mingled with the steam. Selena pondered the outcome of an attempt to take a photo of the backs of ones eyelids after they had been rubbed, or pressed. The result, being in black and white, she decided, would be very much similar to the steam and fog surrounding her. A grunt brought her back to the task at hand. Basil was impatiently holding his hand out to her, a few steps down.

He, like Selena, had thrown an old tattered blanket over his shoulders; he wore an oversized threadbare beret on his head, hanging low over his eyes. The mystery about him made Selena uncomfortable. So many dark and nameless figures tread in her memories.

The platform they arrived on seemed empty and lost. Unlike any other train station or metro Selena had ever been to, here there were no masses waiting to travel; here there was no life reverberating through the air. Only a few dark creatures moved slowly through the mist. Apparitions moving through a kind of limbo - searching for their train up, or down. Selena pondered train stations after death, perhaps no trains ever stopped there; They would swiftly pass everyone by, quiet as a mouse, time and time and time again.

Basil, still gripping her hand, led her towards the smells and sounds of a tavern. The sound of men's voices found her ears. Suddenly she stopped.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said breathlessly.

"Basil regarded her from under his beret. "We won't have to go inside then, maybe." Selena could see his breath. "Don't look at anyone or draw any attention."

Three figures were moving towards them. Basil pulled his hat down and continued to lead Selena along. The three figures slowly became three men, laughing amongst themselves as they approached. Selena watched them carefully from under her hat. She met the eyes of one and quickly dropped her face. As they passed one of the three slipped a finger under the rim of her hat and popped it off onto the ground. Selena gasped and wheeled to retrieve it.

"Heeey!" one of the three laughed. "So there's beauty even here!" "Come on sweetheart.." He made a quick grab at her blanket.

Selena cried out and Basil pulled her around and behind him. She saw him meet the larger mouse's gaze.

"Lets not cause any trouble." She heard him say, his voice disguised only slightly.

The Middle Mouse smiled in disbelief. Suddenly, and without warning, he swung his fist directly into Basil's stomach. Selena barely had time to scream before she was grabbed on either side by the two other men. She fought wildly, clawing and screaming. A large dirty hand closed tightly over her mouth. She struggled to bite it. She caught a glimpse of basil over the large hand delivering his fist across the Middle Mouse's nose.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?!" She heard voices in the distance.

"The guard." She heard the man on her right breath.

Selena bit his hand with every bit of strength should could muster. The man cried out a string of curses, pulled his hand away and released her right side.

"To hell with it!" She heard the Middle Mouse calling, already from a distance. "It's not worth it, it's not worth it!"

The man on Selena's left released her and hurried off into the fog. Selena let go of her breath and expected to feel the ground, cold and hard beneath her at any moment. She felt Basil catch her and begin to lead her away; her legs felt like water as she ran with him into a growing darkness before them in the gray.

Basil stopped to turn towards her and she collapsed into him. She could feel the wall, moist and cold against his back. She breathed dryly into his chest, her body to at motion to allow her to cry. She could feel herself shaking. She closed her eyes and envisioned every particle in her body running blindly in a panic all about her insides. She felt Basil's arms wrapped tightly around her.

The almost alarming sensation of safety came over her. She pushed it away and it's aftertaste made her sick. What did she know of trust? _Nothing._

She pushed herself away from Basil's chest and looked past him to the wall, Still breathing heavily. He had led her into an alleyway. A sign hung at the left corder. It read "Tipsy's".

Basil quickly adjusted and placed one hand on her shoulder and one in her hair, pulling her closer to him.

"Just rest a moment.." he whispered. "I'm sorry I got you into this.."

A thin line of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Feeling the warmth of his hand against her face, Selena's vision began to blur. She raised her hand and made a clumsy jab at his face, rubbing the blood from the corner of his mouth. She rested her head in defeat against his chest and cried softly.

After a few moments, Basil led her gently around to the front of the pub, where they both sat, backs against the wall. Hats turned down and blankets pulled over them, the two waited in quiet vigil. Selena raised her hot eyes to the figures in the steam. _Perhaps every time they turn their backs, _she thought to herself, _they miss another train. _She lowered her head on to Basil shoulder, hiding all but her eyes under the blanket.

"Maybe we're always missing trains." She whispered. "Always turing away and what not."


	3. Chapter 3

The Price of Her

Chapter 3

It seemed like hours had gone by before Selena saw him. She shook Basil's shoulder.

"There," she whispered. "That's one of them.."

Basil followed her gaze to a thin dark mouse walking slowly past them, having just exited the pub.

"Thompson?" Basil whispered, not moving his eyes from the mouse.

"No... just one of them. I remember him.." An image of the dark mouse's eyes flashed in her memory, full of hate and anger. She clenched her fists.

He passed the two of them without so much as a glance in their direction. His fur was a startling black under his dark over coat.

"Don't get up.." Basil whispered, slowly rising. Selena watched him quietly slip after the dark mouse. She heard David's voice in the back of her mind, distantly.

_"Surely your not taking a gun, Basil." The doctor asked, concerned. Basil turned from his desk, pistol in hand. He studied it for a moment before replying._

_"No.. I think that would be overdressing for this sort of occasion, don't you think?" he said with a grin._

_"It's likely to get you into more trouble than it's worth." Mr. Dawson warned._

_Basil spun the empty barrel once before setting it back down on the table._

_"I don't plan to do anything too drastic." Basil said simply, popping his disguise beret' between his ears. "I hope only to discover where these fellows are hiding out, confrontation would be foolish."_

_Selena lowered her gaze from the two of them to the pistol on the table; it was within her reach. Being sure that both men were distracted, she reached out for it - the memory of the cruelty she had been subject to burning hot in her mind._

Selena stood suddenly, letting the blanket drop around her ankles. The cold air chilled her.

Basil slipped quietly along behind the dark mouse, moving carefully and keeping his head down. He watched the man's dark fur rise and fall on the back of his shoulders with each breath. The man turned into a narrow passage between two old structures.

Basil stopped at the head of the ally. His breath shook as he regarded the path before him. The walls along either side were gray and still; places that the surrounding city had long forgotten and left to fight the slow decay of time without the help of their builders.

The buildings on either side passed him slowly. He held his breath as he quickened his pace. The ally slowly grew darker and it was becoming difficult to keep the mouse he was tracking in his sight. He gasped when his foot caught a cobblestone, causing him to stumble a few steps. Certain he had been heard, he darted around a corner and pressed his back on the wall.

Forcing himself to breath with as little sound as possible, he waited. Only a few moments later, the dark mouse passed him, his eyes darting about worriedly as he retraced his steps to ensure he wasn't being followed.

Basil knew that his earlier plan of avoiding confrontation would not help him now. He wanted answers, and in that moment he decided to trade patience for recklessness. He stepped swiftly behind the mouse and pushed the end of his pocket watch into the small of his back. "Stop there," he breathed sternly.

The man raised his hands slowly above his head.

"What do you want?" his voice was haggard.

"Where is Thompson. What is he panning?" Basil asked cooly.

"Go to Hell."

"I suggest you answer me now. I'm not a very patient man." Basil pressed his watch rigidly against his back.

"He's not doing anything wrong." the man didn't sound threatened. "Our revenge is justified."

"Where is he!"

Basil's foot was suddenly kicked out from under him. He hit the cold cobblestone only moments before he felt the dark mouses weight on him, grinding his back into the cobblestone. A cold object pressed against his temple and clicked; unfortunately _not_ a pocket watch.

"Who are you!" The man growled. "Who are you to judge!" He grabbed Basil's collar and pulled him closer to his face. Basil kept his eyes steadily locked on the dark mouse's, but kept silent.

"_My _brother was dying" The man snarled. "He was dying and they wouldn't help him" he tightened his grip around Basil's collar. "They wouldn't help because I couldn't pay - _because I couldn't pay_! ... You want to know what this is about?" He pushed himself closer to Basil's face. "It's about money. Like every bloody thing else."

"Stealing a painting." Basil breathed.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you had shot me with that stupid pocket watch." he said frankly. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "It wont matter if i shoot you now." He drew his face even nearer, placing his mouth just over Basil's ear. "None of us are worth a thing if we aint got money."

A shot rang through Basil's ears. The man's body collapsed against him. Basil's didn't move for a second in pure shock, his breath and heart racing. He struggled to push himself up on his elbows to look over the dark mouse's body.

Selena stood only a few feet away, eyes wide and teeth clenched. Her hand was still raised, the pistol still smoking.

A down poor began fittingly shortly after the incident. The street lamps came on as all other light faded away in the blanket of rain. Basil gripped Selena's hand tightly as they ran down the cobble stone streets. Confused and frightened, the two had fled the scene immediately after they were sure of what they had done. After what felt to Selena like a great distance Basil slowed and turned on her.

"You _shot_ him." he spoke in disbelief.

"He would have shot you." She replied quickly.

"This.. This is crazy, this is-" There was a crash somewhere down the street. A trash container tipping over onto the side walk. Basil stopped to recompose him self while regarding her for a moment.

"We shouldn't be out here." He said suddenly. "Come." he took her hand again and began to lead her out of the street.

Selena wasn't sure what compelled her her resist. She pulled her hand free and stayed a moment in the road, trying to gather her stampeding thoughts.

Basil took a deep breath as he turned around to face her.

"Confound it Selena," he began with mounting urgency, "Why do you still refuse to trust me!"

Selena, taken aback by this seemingly misplaced, though accurate assumption, could only look back at him in disbelief.

Basil put a hand to his face and groaned, irritated. "Your _rashness_ and.. and inability to trust the people who are trying to _help_ you is getting us _nowhere_!"

Selena piped up immediately. "You don't know this, you don't know anything! You think you can read me like you read some clue? "

"You have to _tell me_ if you want me to know!" Basil shouted, his voice trampled by the sound of the rain. "What do you want me to do?" Selena wrapped her arms around her self and turned away from him.

"Selena.." Basil began stepping closer to her. "I can't help you unless you-"

"I do trust you! I do trust you, damnit!" Selena angrily swiped the rain from her eyes. "_That's_ what makes me sick, trusting you!"

Basil shook his head, confused. "..._Why_?"

Selena took several deep breaths and lowered her eyes. "Because.. I know better now." she said almost to softly for Basil to hear over the rain. "I loved my uncle," she began, louder. "And he was the one who did this to me! _He took me_ to Thompson and his awful men!" She wiped her face and held her forehead in her hand. "I don't want to be close to anyone! Never! I'd rather live alone then have my heart torn again!

She raised her eyes and look directly into his. "Just... stay away from me."

"Selena -" Basil held up his hands at loss. "I.. can't help that I care for you."

"I know.." said Selena, turning to meet his gaze. The famous mouse detective, she thought, standing in the rain before her, completely at loss. Suddenly she stepped closer and studied him for a moment before she absentmindedly plopped against his chest, exhausted.

"I know..." she breathed, She closed her eyes as she felt Basil rest his arms around her. Selena could felt his warmth through her wet coat and their embrace tightened.

After a few moments, she pushed herself up on her toes and made a clumsy jab with her mouth just below Basil's ear. She wasn't entirely sure why she had done it - weather she had been inclined to kiss him or just show some kind of consent. After a few more moments of silence, she decided the kiss was for her uncle, and that, if she was ever given reason to, she would be ready to forgive him.

Basil and Selena quietly opened the door of the flat on Baker street. The room was dimly lit by a low burning candle on the mantelpiece. Mr. Dawson sat hunched over in Basil's armchair, snoring softly.

"Basil..." Selena whispered, tugging his sleeve. "Look at David.."

In the dark there could be seen a piece of parchment hanging over Mr. Dawson's face. Basil strode lightly across the room and bent to examine it. Selena read the note from over his shoulder. It read : "This no longer concerns you. Stay out of this or someone will get hurt."

Selena rose slowly. "How on earth did he manage..."

Basil plucked the paper from Dawson's forehead. When he still did not stir, Basil placed his hands on Dawson's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"oh.. wh..what..?" Dawson muttered groggily as he opened his eyes. He was instantly awake at the sight of Basil. "Great Scott, I must have dozed off waiting for you.."

"Dawson, "said Basil sternly, "Does this mean anything to you?" He held the paper in front of him.

The doctor squinted at the parchment. "Well no, I don't believe so..." he turned his eyes to Basil. "Where did it come from?"

"Thompson." said Basil simply, rising and carrying the parchment to his desk.

Selena leaned in towards him and whispered. "It was stuck on your head."

"Good heavens!" Dawson exclaimed.

Basil was hurriedly removing things from his coat pockets and placing them on his desk. After Basil had gotten out from under the dark mouse in the ally way, he had quickly relieved him of anything he had carried in his pockets.

Selena had felt like she was standing in a story, part of some elaborate crime scene. It amused her slightly when she realized that, in fact, she was.

At the time, Selena could only stand and gape at the man on the ground, the red stain growing on the back of his coat. She held herself perfectly still, gun raised, and watched as Basil pushed himself out from under the man. Without hesitation or even a glance in Selena's direction, Basil removed the man's over coat and fished everything out of his pockets; the gun was still raised when Basil stepped briskly to her and snatched it before grabbing her free hand and pulling her away.

Basil had before him now the note from Mr. Dawson's head, some spare change, and a small scrap of paper, reading "_Monday, The Strathappin, 4 am at port 4b."_

Dawson rose from the arm chair and followed Selena to where Basil stood.

"What do you suppose happened at four am?" Dawson asked, studying the small note.

Basil brought his hand to his chin. The Maitenant de Septembre is not in any museums or art galleries that I know of. .. It's a fairly new painting so I don't suppose it would be in any." He folded his arms behind his back and paced to the center of the room. "It was done in France; Lake Annecy, to be exact. It would have only recently been purchased by an art dealer, if at all.." Basil turned to face Selena and Dr. Dawson. "Or, if the artist couldn't find a buyer, he would have likely shipped it overseas to art gallery else where... America, most likely.."

Dawson shook his head. "But what does all that have to do with-"

"We can certainly find out, "Basil chimed in, walking briskly towards them. Kneeling down he produced a box of charts from under his desk. Encircling them in his arms he lifted them from the box and dumped them onto the floor, revealing a rather large collection of old and tattered documents at the bottom. He scooped them up and began to thumb through them as he rose. "...here we go.." he pulled a large folded parchment from the middle of the stack and placed in on the desk before dropping the rest back in to the box.

The parchment was dusty and badly creased at every fold, having been left untouched for a very long time. Basil unfolded it to reveal a hastily drawn map of the world, covered in dark lines weaving all about the continents. "Routes" was scrawled sloppily across the top.

The three of them leaned over the parchment closely as Basil followed each of the lines in turn with his finger, muttering softly to himself.

"Aha!" he shouted suddenly , causing Selena to jump. "Look here!" he pointed to one of the many lines emerging from the coastline of France. Hardly legible, the word "Strathappin" was written along side of the route. Selena followed the line with her eyes. It stopped once at Erith on the Thames River, and then again somewhere on the Eastern coast of North America.

"They must have stole the painting when the ship was in port in Erith." said Basil.

"But why?" Dawson asked, confused. "The painting can't be worth anything.."

"I would like to say it has little to dow with money, but recent happenstance has me slightly confused on that." Basil replied simply.

"Do you think they managed?" asked Dawson. "To steal the painting?"

"If one of them can get in here and glue a note to your head Dawson, I would assume so."

"This whole ordeal is beginning to look terribly personal." said Dawson. "Is this really something we should be getting involved in at all?"

"That, I don't know." replied Basil. "Though we do have a possible murder on our hands, if you recall the letter left for Dr. Lourence."

Dawson sighed heavily. "-It's entirely to late to be dwelling on such matters... I'm hardly as young as I felt this morning."

"Feel free to retire at any time, Dawson." said Basil, obviously wrapped in thought.

"Then I think I'll do just that.." the doctor replied taking his leave. "I bid you both good night, though I do recommend you get some sleep Ms. Chartier, you've had a very trying day, I'm sure."

"Yes, though I think I can hold out a bit longer." replied Selena, turning to see him up the stairs. "Good night, David." She turned when she heard Basil draw a deep breath.

"I'd almost forgotten he'd had a first name." he said, still studying the route chart.

Selena made no reply and pushed some coins around the desk top with her finger. "Thank you." she said suddenly. "For helping me."

Basil turned to look at her. Selena was reminded of the first time she had spoken with him on the sofa; his face lit by candle light as he recalled the way Edith tied her hair. He smiled boyishly and flipped a tendril of hair over her shoulder.

"Well," he began, turning back to the desk, "once you start something, you've got to finish it."

Selena scooted closer to him. She took a deep breath and was quiet for a moment.

"..What about the body?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Another nameless chap found dead in the dark ally ways of London." Basil replied, studding the letter found on Dawson's head.

"Where do we go next?"

"To where the Strathappin in docked, I suppose."

Selena adjusted to look up at him. "What about Dr. Lourence?"

Basil sighed. "We ought to look in on him tomorrow morning."

Selena moved to take Basil's hand. "..He knows where I am."

Basil stopped what he was doing and turned to stroke her hair softly. "We'll keep you safe."

"I'm tired." said Selena, stepping away from the table. "I suspect you haven't gotten much rest lately."

Basil nodded before gathering the coins and documents and placing them into the chart box before sliding it under the desk. He left the charts strewn about on the floor.

The two ascended the stairs together; the guest room was just at the top. They paused in front of the door regarding each other in the dim light. Basil tentatively placed his hands warmly on her waist. Selena was surprised by how quickly she moved into his arms ad came to rest against his chest. Basil rested his chin in her hair.

"Don't worry." Basil said softly. "I have a feeling we'll see the end of this sooner than you think."

Selena nodded silently and was disappointed when he began to pull away from her. She grasped his hand tightly and drew him back to her.

"Don't go." she began, looking up into his eyes. "..just yet.."

Basil sighed and gave her an encourageing smile.

"Don't be afraid..." he whispered, leaning closer to her a second time.

"... I'm not.." was all Selena could manage as she stood up on her toes and met Basil's lips.

She felt Basil's long arms tighten around her waist as she relaxed into the kiss. It was warm and gentle; Selena released her earlier tension and leaned against him, feeling warmth overflowing through out her body. When they finally parted, Selena didn't open her eyes until she had quickly kissed him again on his cheek and below his chin.

She lowered back onto her heals and rested her head against his chest as she had in the ally way. She was aware that things seemed to be moving awfully fast.. but the more comfort she was exposed to the more she longed for it. She listened to his heart beat and thought briefly of her child hood. She would fall asleep in her mothers lap while she listened to her stories, her head rested against her breast, listing to the beat of her heart.

"I'll stay with you." she heard him whisper.


End file.
